


Newt & Bishop Fanart

by MistyBeethoven



Category: Alien Series, Aliens (1986)
Genre: Androids, Fanart, Friendship, Gen, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25775353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyBeethoven/pseuds/MistyBeethoven
Summary: Fanart of Newt and Bishop from Aliens.
Relationships: Lance Bishop & Rebecca "Newt" Jorden
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Newt & Bishop Fanart

**Author's Note:**

> Did this over a decade ago. I can't find the original and this was scanned around the time it was drawn so image quality is not great. Still I wanted to post it here.
> 
> I liked this scene in the film because Newt seemed to genuinely care as Bishop was resting after having helped her after the Alien Queen's attack.


End file.
